With rapid technological advancements of electronic devices, an electronic device enabling wireless voice communication and information exchange has become a daily necessity. In an early stage of electronic device distribution, the electronic device has been simply recognized as a terminal that can be carried and that enables wireless communication. However, since the introduction of a wireless Internet, the electronic device is not only used for the purpose of simple telephone communication and schedule management, but also expands its utilization range, such as games, a remote controller using a short distance communication, and capturing an image using a built-in camera, meeting a user's need.
As described above, as the electronic device provides a multimedia service, information that should be processed and information that should be displayed increase. Accordingly, an interest in an electronic device having a touchscreen capable of increasing the size of a display unit by improving space utilization increases.
The touchscreen is an input and a display unit for performing input and display of information on one screen. Accordingly, in a case of using the touchscreen, the electronic device may increase a display area by removing a separate input unit, such as a keypad. For example, in a case of using a full-touch display where the touchscreen is applied to an entire screen, the electronic device may utilize the entire surface of the electronic device as a screen to expand a screen size.
Such an electronic device has a camera to provide a function for displaying image data on a display unit. For example, the electronic device may capture an object to display it as a moving image and a still image, and may store the captured data or transmit it to other persons in the form of a multimedia message, and the like.
Generally, the electronic device disposes a camera in its front side and its backside, may capture a user image (i.e., a user's face) using the camera disposed in the front side, and capture a background image using the camera disposed in the backside.
In addition, the electronic device may select desired image data via a camera switching menu. For example, the electronic device may store video data or image data obtained via one of the cameras disposed in the front side and the backside.
This means that image data obtained via the camera disposed in the backside and image data obtained via the camera disposed in the front side cannot be stored as one image data simultaneously, and only selective image data may be stored via the camera switching menu.
A user desires to store image data where the user himself/herself has been captured together with image data regarding a background image, but the user cannot store image data regarding the user himself/herself and the image data regarding the background image simultaneously due to the above limited function.
For example, the user may capture image data regarding a background image using the camera disposed in the backside and store the same. In a case where the user explains image data currently being stored, the electronic device processes to allow the camera disposed in the front side to operate using a camera switching menu.
Accordingly, the electronic device may suspend an operation of the camera capturing the backside and capture the user image explaining the background image using the switched camera and store the same. For example, the background image and the user image are stored in turns.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for simultaneously storing image data captured at various angles when storing image data in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.